1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backup system and a backup method for backing up data.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of electronic devices such as computers, mobile phones can be connected to a server for storing and sharing data for users. The server receives and stores any file sent from the user, thus although a file received from the user already exists in the server, the server still backs up the file, which wastes a storage space of the server.